The invention relates to removable, essentially cylindrical implants.
Occasionally, for various reasons, such implants, i.e. predominantly so-called stents, must be removed from the body after the surgical procedure. In many cases, this causes problems as newly formed tissue grows to and—depending on the structure—also through the implants so that the removal may cause complications.